


Every cloud has a silver lining

by VTae



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AKAKURO EXCLUSIVE, Akashi and Kuroko became buddies, Fluff and Angst, Humor, I Guess...?, Kise is annoying, M/M, Midorima is like a nagging mum, NOT for the faint-hearted, Personality Disorder, Sadistic Akashi, Slice of Life, be warn! there's rape!, helpless Kuroko, whatever this is then this is it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTae/pseuds/VTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(3 ARCS)<br/>(1st Arc): Kuroko sighs as he wishes for a peaceful class;<br/>(2nd Arc): Akashi and Kuroko under the twilight sky, parting and meeting with a smile;<br/>(3rd Arc): An iron-grip Akashi who will never allow Kuroko’s freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every cloud has a silver lining

**Author's Note:**

> TAKE NOTE:
> 
>  
> 
> This is solely dedicated to AkaKuro Die-Hard fans out there like me!
> 
>  
> 
> If you have ANYTHING against it, better go sleep! I'm warning you now! 
> 
>  
> 
> There's tragedy!
> 
>  
> 
> Conflicts are inevitable.
> 
>  
> 
> This is how AkaKuro works for me. SO.PEACE -_-

##### 

1st ARC: Sigh

  


 

Arghh… 

I hate this…

He’s doing it again. And I just can’t seem to avoid him.

I’m just trying to live a peaceful and normal life.

But I guess there are people out there who doesn’t have any considerations at all.

I keep a calm face.

Don’t mind him.

Don’t mind him.

Don’t mind him.

 

“…Kurokocchi! Let’s play together later-ssu!”

He’s doing it again.

I just can’t seem to understand why he keeps on doing this.

 

“Ahm… Kise-kun, if you don’t mind, we’re in the middle of the class,” Kuroko simply told him without taking a glance at his idiotic smiling face.

True enough, their fellow classmates turn their eyes on him, quietly mocking his idiocy. 

Some looked as if they just witnessed a grave accident.

 

_‘…Who’s he talking to?’_

_‘…Kise-kun must be crazy talking to himself!’_

_‘…I thought he’s a normal hottie, but he’s another pervert!’_

_‘…I really like to ask him out, but I guess he leans the other way…?’_

 

“W-Wait! This is not what it looks like-ssu!” Kise quickly stands up, horrified of the quiet accusations being thrown on to him.

 

_‘Wow. Kise, I didn’t know you’re like that,’_ Aomine Daiki smirks at him. 

 

“Shut up, Aominecchi! I am not like that-ssu!” Kise yells at the tan guy with navy blue hair sitting on his right side. 

 

_‘Kise, I will never accompany you to the locker room alone EVER again, nanodayo,’_ Midorima Shintaro, the green haired, four eyes sharply looks at him with his usual serious face. 

 

_‘Kisecchin will be banned from asking snacks from me. If you get any of my snacks, I will crush you,’_ the purple haired giant, Murasakibara Atsushi quietly throws a piercing look at the panicking blond. 

 

“Even you, Murasakicchi?!” Kise asks in disbelief. 

_‘Ryota, you know what this means? Certain death. Never come close to my Tetsuya and touch him with your bare hands. Know your place,’_ the ruby eyed boy, Akashi Seijuro, coldly smiles at him which sent shivers down his spine. 

 

“Akashicchi! How can you accuse me?! I’m Kurokocchi’s sole best friend and I’m allowed to stay by his side-ssu!” Kise yells, showing a hurt look on his face.

 

 

“Kise Ryota-kun, what are you babbling there by yourself?” the bald, middle aged, Hikage Sensei asks him, looking at the blond standing in the middle of the class and talking to... 

_himself._

Kise looks at the people around him. The looks in their eyes were filled with pity.

 

 

Kuroko Tetsuya looks at him with a blank face.

Aomine Daiki smirks at him with that pitiful expression in his navy blue eyes.

Midorima Shintaro only pushes up his black eye glasses, avoiding his teary gaze.

Murasakibara Atsushi yawns across the room, not caring about him.

Akashi Seijuro simply shrugs his shoulder, then turns his scarlet eyes away from him.

 

 

“Please visit the clinic now if you’re not feeling well. I will not be responsible for you, if you start seeing things while I’m having my class,” Hikage Sensei simply says with the most bored look in his eyes you can ever imagine before turning his attention to the board.

“You guys are so mean-ssu!” Kise suddenly cries as he rushes out of the classroom, slamming the door behind him.

 

Sigh.

At last class is peaceful.

The storm has already passed.

I can finally settle down.

I guess every cloud has a silver lining.

 

 

 

  


###### 

  


##### 2nd ARC: Smile

  


 

“Oi! Aomine! Don’t just skip your cleaning duties, nanodayo,” Midorima reminds the ganguro before he could have his escapade.

“Hah? I thought it’s the first years that will be cleaning today?” Aomine complains as he scratches the back of his head, obviously irritated.

“No, the first years will be cleaning tomorrow or have you forgotten the cleaning schedule yesterday? Now do it if you want to go home early, nanodayo,” Midorima says before turning his attention to the yawning purple haired giant who is about to walk out of the locker room.

“Murasakibara as well, you can’t go home yet until you help Aomine finish cleaning, nanodayo,” the four eyes say with a stern expression.

 

“Eh? Why would I be cleaning with Minecchin as well?” the giant asks, annoyed with the idea of cleaning.

“You’re the one who always eat in the gym. Most of the dirt on the floor was from your snacks and for your information your cleaning partner is Aomine. Now, please try to follow the schedule if you don’t like your snacks to be confiscated during practice, nanodayo,” Midorima reminded him as he pushes up his black glasses.

“Tch… Damn, cleaning schedule… let’s go, Muraskibara,” Aomine answers with an exasperated expression. “Tetsu, you can just go ahead without me.”

 

Kuroko Tetsuya watch Aomine walks out of the locker room, followed by the annoyed Murasakibara.

 

“I will also go ahead and supervise those two, Kuroko. Please take care of the locker room before you leave, nanodayo,” the four eyes say before walking out of the room, leaving the turquoise haired boy still changing on his school uniform.

 

Kuroko only smiles while watching his teammates walk out of the locker room.

 

 

****

 

 

Kuroko quietly slips his left arm through his white vest and then button it up. 

He sighs. 

He will be going home alone again. Somehow, he feels relieved and sad at the same time.

Beep… beep…

Kuroko feels the thin, metal device vibrating in his left pocket. Slowly, he pulls it out, flips it open, and quietly reads the message.

A grin slowly spreads across his lips.

 

The familiar and jolly message quickly dissolves the melancholy in his heart. 

“Ogiwara-kun,” he hears himself says the name of his best friend.

 

 

“Kuroko? Why are you still here?” 

 

Upon hearing the authoritative and familiar voice, Kuroko quickly closes his phone, slips it inside his left pocket before turning to the serious captain, Akashi Seijuro.

 

“Akashi-kun, good work for today,” he greets with the usual expressionless look on his face.

 

Akashi looks at him for a moment before stepping inside the room.

“More importantly, why are you still here? Shouldn’t you be home now?” Akashi asks without turning to him, as he opens the metal locker cabinet to get his uniform.

“I just finished changing. I’m on my way home actually. What about you, Akashi-kun?” Kuroko answers his captain as he watches the latter walking towards his locker to change.

“I just came from the student council office. I’m going home as well,” the red haired captain says as he takes off his white shirt to change for his uniform.

“I see. If you would like, we can walk together to the school gate,” Kuroko offers to his captain.

“Sure, that will be nice,” Akashi says, a small smile forming on his lips, not showing it to his teammate. 

  
“By the way, why are you alone today?”

 

Akashi now fully dressed, finally turns to him, his school bag on his left arm.

“That – Aomine-kun and Murasakibara-kun were called to clean the gym today and Aomine-kun told me to go ahead, that’s why,” Kuroko narrated as he stands by the doorway.

“It must be Midorima who made sure they will clean. Those two always escape the cleaning duties even before practice could end,” Akashi says, as he remembers the two stealthily walking away from their duties.

The two then walks out of the locker room as soon as they were done.

“I think it’s rather good that they learn to do their duties. Aomine-kun doesn’t care about duties. He always complains. I think this will be a change of pace for him,” Kuroko says as he locks the locker room and walks the empty hallway with Akashi.

 

“You seem to be close with Aomine, Kuroko,” Akashi comments, a grim thought in his mind as he remembers how the two would always walk home and eat together.

“Well, Aomine-kun is a good friend. Although he is simple, he does know how to take care of people around him,” Kuroko answers him, telling of how Aomine kindly treats him.

“Fufufu, you’re right. I never thought Aomine to be the type to show care to his friends, though,” Akashi chuckles at Kuroko’s words. 

 

Kuroko quietly watches his captain laughing. It was the first time he saw him with that expression. Akashi then stops, noticing Kuroko’s silence.

 

“What’s wrong, Kuroko?” Akashi asks him, noticing his sudden silence.

“No… Well, this is the first time I saw Akashi-kun laugh. It’s rather surprising and refreshing,” Kuroko states with a smile on his face.

“Is that so?” Akashi says, finally seeing Kuroko smiles in front of him.

“Akashi-kun always look serious. In and out of basketball practice, you always wear a calm and serious face so I never thought that you can laugh like this,” Kuroko says and then turns to his captain. 

“I’m really happy to be on your team, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko adds as he always respects and look up their basketball captain who was the one who helped him discover his potential in playing basketball.

 

 

Akashi then stops on his tracks, something warm and gentle brushes against his heart. 

 

“Well then, good bye, Akashi-kun, please take care of yourself,” Kuroko then bows his head before his captain, then turns his back and walks along the empty road. 

 

“Kuroko,” Akashi suddenly calls out with his authoritative tone which made the turquoise haired boy to quickly stop on his tracks. He slowly turns to face him once more.

“Yes, Akashi-kun?” the turquoise eyes inquiringly stare back at those red eyes.

 

“Do walk home with me starting tomorrow, alright?” Akashi asks him in his voice that pleads and demands at the same time.

 

Kuroko stares at him for a moment, torn between saying yes and no at the same time. 

 

“It’s not a request. It’s up to you if you want to or not,” Akashi says in a flat voice and without waiting for any answers, he walks in the opposite direction of the turquoise haired boy.

 

 

Kuroko watches his captain’s back walking away from him. He only smiled. 

Slowly he turns his back as well. 

Red and turquoise heads walking in opposite directions.

…and each of them wearing the same smile.

 

 

 

###### 

 

 

  


##### 

3nd ARC: GRIP

 

  


It all started with a simple gesture of friendship. 

_…a friendship that grows and nourished by a sunlight of greetings, and rain of concern._

_…the kind, generous and humble type of friendship._

 

Kuroko is a good friend. 

…He is always there to give a lending hand to his friend inside and outside of basketball.

He doesn’t hesitate to stand by his side. 

Although it has only been two years, but then again, years doesn’t count for true friendship to grow.

He is happy. 

 

 

_…but then again friendship is not always full of sunlight and smiles._

_…there is another darker and twisted form of friendship._

 

 

Akashi is a good friend.

He doesn’t hesitate to stay by Kuroko’s side.

He will not hesitate to secretly punish those who humiliate Kuroko.

He will never leave Kuroko’s side.

Kuroko is his friend.

He wants to possess Kuroko.

He wants to own him.

Mind.

Heart.

Soul.

 

 

__

_“…A-Akashi-kun, please stop this…”_

__

Trembling arms, trying to pull away, but to no avail, Kuroko only turns away from the terrifying flashing red eyes piercing straight into his being.

 

But he wasn’t sure. 

The eyes… were flashing as if turning into a new hue.

 

 

“Why are you together with Daiki, Tetsuya?” his lips slowly moving down to his neck, tongue licking the contours of his Adam’s apple.

He sounded different. 

Did he always call him by his first name?

It’s as if he is another persona.

 

 

“I… I only accompanied him in… the locker room… aaannnggghh… He said he wasn’t… feeling… well…” Kuroko tries to say, restraining himself from groaning on the tickling touch moving on his neck.

   


Akashi tightens his grip, making Kuroko grunt of pain. The redhead forcefully grabs his chin up, forcing the turquoise head to look up at him.

   
“Really? I thought that you will only accompany me and no one else in this locker room alone? But I guess that is not the case anymore. Shall I show you how to accompany me alone in the locker room, _Tet-su-ya?_ ” Akashi smirks, his eyes flashes of blazing red and burning gold boring in those terrified turquoise eyes.

 

“A-Akashi-kun…?” Kuroko saw for the first time the different Akashi. 

  


He is not the same Akashi that he knew all along.

  


His eyes… red and gold that pierces straight into his soul.

  


“For disobeying me, you will offer yourself to me, Tetsuya,” the voice that always sounded gentle and kind is now replaced by a cold and demanding tone.

 

Before Tetsuya could say something, a hard and forceful lip crashes against his own, choking and surprising him in the process. Quickly he shuts his eyes as Akashi’s hand firmly presses his jaw, squeezing and breaking entry, prompting him to open his mouth. 

  


His shock only intensifies as the redhead’s tongue slips through his mouth, licking every corner. His teeth biting the turquoise boy’s lower lip, once more surging into his mouth, delving and sucking, feeling the air depleting from his lungs. 

   


“Mmmmmphffff…” Kuroko’s words were muffled. His hands – his wrists were now pinned by a strong grip over his head. He only squeezes his eyes shut, shuddering for what will happen. 

  


But not long, his eyes snap open as Akashi grabs his right arm, sharply turning him around. His left cheek slamming hard against the cold and hard locker, a loud thud echoing throughout the empty locker room. His left cheek hurts. Slowly, tears start to form on the side of his eyes. 

   
He wishes for someone to hear that sound.

  


But he knows that only the cold and dark silence was ever present to witness his circumstance.

   


His thoughts were interrupted as the redhead starts gripping hard his wrists from behind him, and upon seeing Akashi quickly unties his neck tie, his heart begins to beat wildly against his chest. 

   


“A-Akashi-kun…! W-What are you trying to do?!” Kuroko asks in fright, as the redhead ties both of his wrists using the said piece of garment. 

   
“Keep quiet. Don’t you dare question me, Tetsuya,” the redhead coldly speaks. After tying him up, Akashi starts groping his buttocks, squeezing them hard as if some kind of a _stress ball_ , which earned the pitiful turquoise head a painful cry, his shrill voice echoing throughout the deserted locker room. 

   


The red head’s hands soon slip inside his vest, ice-cold fingertips brushing against his bare skin, fondling, stroking greedily, making the turquoise head tremor. Kuroko could only clench his teeth, trying to suppress the lewd moans in his throat from the unfamiliar sensation that’s overtaking him. Somehow, his head starts to feel light, the flame now starts burning him - slowly, making his heart throb so loud, his chest heaving for air. 

   
“Aaaannngggghhh…!” Kuroko whimpers at the sudden redhead's ministration, his lustful hands pinching both of his erected nipples. The turquoise head almost lost his mind as his _friend_ alternately caresses and pinches them, while his tongue licks and nibbles his right earlobe. Kuroko shivers as his hard body presses towards his back, two solid arms restraining his movement.  


  

  

Kuroko couldn’t do anything.

He is his friend.

He couldn’t help himself but to submit to the redhead’s will.

 

 

“You are not allowed to be with others except me, Tetsuya, do you understand?” Akashi inhales sharply against his right ear before biting it, pushing his body hard against the smaller one, the latter leaning hard against the cold metal. He could feel the redhead's hard-on protuberance against his butt.

   


Kuroko could only whimper in agony. His pleas muffled as wave after wave of guilty pleasure and pain invades and violates his physique.

His fear increases as his body slammed hard against the cold metal locker whilst the redhead assaults his body. _Exploring and conquering every nook and cranny as if there is no more tomorrow left for him._

…the red head’s mouth sucking and nipping his supple skin, tongue that ravishes, licking everything.

His voice of protest was muffled in his throat… 

He was afraid to say anything that will make the redhead angry. 

   


“Do you understand me, Tetsuya?” Akashi repeats himself, and without waiting for an answer moves his mouth on Kuroko’s nape and bites it.

  
“Aaaarrrgggghhh…! Y-Yes…” Kuroko cries as he pants for his breath, tears starting to trickle down on the side of his eyes. 

“Good boy. Now as a reward, I will make you feel good tonight, Tetsuya,” the redhead whispers, voice sounded silky and soft against Kuroko’s right ear.

   
And without any further warnings, the redhead starts unbuckling his belt. A surge of panic now snakes into the turquoise head's chest as his pants slickly pools down on his toes. 

 

“A-Akashi-kun, please don’t do-!” but the turquoise head could only gasp as the redhead’s hands slip into his brief, quickly grabbing his manhood into his hand. 

  


He almost chokes as Akashi squeezes it in his bare hand, pumping it hard, making his chest swell and his knees shake. 

  


“N…No… s…ssstoppp… AA-Akashi-kun… t-this is weird…!” Tetsuya cries as he couldn’t stop groaning, tears trickling down on his cheeks, tasting the salty drops into his mouth. However, the redhead does the oposite of stroking it harder, resulting for him to shiver. 

  
“What are you saying, Tetsuya? Am I not allowed to touch you like this? Hmmm?” Akashi hums silkily against the turquoise boy’s right ear, while stroking and squeezing the throbbing manhood in his clutch. 

  
“B-But… Akashi-kun… this …is… aaaarrrrgggghhh…!” Kuroko did not finish his words as Akashi’s other hand pries into his back, his slender finger poking and teasing his anus, his digit inserting him with lustful force. 

  


“N-No…! A-Akashi-kun, pppplease… stop…!” Kuroko cries in panic, suddenly feeling strangely hot inside. 

  
Instead Akashi inserts another digit, stretching and pushing deeper into him, until the turquoise head gags for words. Not satisfied, he slips a third, spreading, stretching and thrusting in and out, deeper, his chest swelling of impatience, wanting more of the boy. 

  
“Nnnngggghhhh…! S-stop…! N-No more…. Arrrgggghhh!” Kuroko struggles as he cries, instead the redhead pushes deeper and deeper, making the boy drool, his voice sounded hoarse. 

  
Kuroko’s knees couldn’t take it anymore. All he can feel is a hot liquid spurting out from his erected manhood, coating the metal furniture and Akashi’s hand. 

  
The redhead smirks. 

  
His chest swells of searing happiness as he feels Kuroko’s hot seed on his hand, coating him. Slowly he raises it to his mouth and licks it. It tasted sour on his tongue. Soon his finger found Kuroko’s mouth and forcefully pushes it in, making the latter flinch, tasting his own seed. 

  
“Lick, Tetsuya,” Akashi silkily hums as he pushes his fingers into his mouth, forcing Kuroko’s mouth to swallow the bitter and sour liquid. Discontented, he pushes his fingers further, choking the turquoise head in the process. 

  
Tears continue to trickle down on Kuroko's cheeks. 

  
Finding himself drained of energy, he slowly collapses. 

  
But it was far from over as Akashi quickly grabs his left leg using his left hand, lifting it up. Kuroko couldn’t help but cry and moan once more as Akashi mercilessly squeezing his organ wet of the hot liquid, coating and massaging until he can feel his insides twisting and screaming of such intense painful pleasure. 

   


“Come here,” Akashi impatiently pulls Kuroko towards the bench, his back against the redhead and his face slammed against the hard surface. 

  
“A-Akashi-kun… n-no more…” Kuroko pleads in a coarse voice as he wheezes for his breath, his eyes half open as he tries to stay awake. But without any warning, Akashi shoves in his throbbing bulge into Kuroko, invading and breaking, shattering the inner walls. 

  
“Arrrrgggghhhh…!” Kuroko suddenly painfully yelps. Something big suddenly pierces into him. 

  


His eyes widen, back automatically arches, and feeling all the pain and pleasure on that one spot at once. 

  
The words were stuck in his throat and only saliva continues to drip out from his mouth’s side, the redhead slowly, and gradually speeding his thrusting into him. 

   
“Aaarrrggghh…! Aaaarrrrggghhh…! Annnngggghhhh…!” Kuroko painfully moans, trying to speak, but the pain mixed with pleasure suppresses him as the redhead endlessly and mercilessly thrust into him, filling him with an unfamiliar hot fluid. His inside suddenly feels so hot. Feeling like he is burning inside. 

  
Akashi’s hands dig harder and deeper into his waist, squeezing as if to crush his hipbones, quickly pushing in and out. Tears continue to trickle down on the turquoise head's pale cheeks. 

  
Kuroko feels his inside ripping apart. Never had he thought to experience such a shameful and painful thing to happen on him. 

  


He tries to stay conscious, but slowly his sight becomes hazy, his breath hitching, his throat feels raw, he couldn’t make any sounds anymore.  


All he can feel is his friend’s hands tightly gripping his waist, endlessly pumping and slamming against his back. 

  
_‘Is he happy doing this?'_

 

 

... And then all went black.

 

 

*******

 

 

Akashi gazes down at the wretched form of the turquoise head before him. He knew what he did. 

He had done something to his friend. 

Something sinful and unforgivable. 

Forced.

Broke.

 

 

 _‘Yes…’_ he is aware.

 

A sly grin forms on his lips.

Someone, somewhere deep within him stirs. 

 

_‘Why did you do such a terrible thing?! How could you?!’_

 

_‘You’ve always wanted Tetsuya this way, right? Why are you regretting claiming what has been yours from the start, Akashi?’_

 

But the other disagrees.

 

_‘No… not this way… you shouldn’t have done this to Kuroko…’_

 

_‘You’re so weak… that’s why people looked down on you… You’re not fit to be with Tetsuya.’_

 

_‘I only want what’s best for Kuroko! You shouldn’t have forced yourself into him!’_

 

_‘Be quiet! I am better to take care of him than you. Why don’t you just allow me to take over everything? You can’t even give Tetsuya this kind of pleasure… Yes… you’re better off than to stay by Tetsuya’s side. From now on, I, Akashi Seijuro, will make sure to see things through. So just sleep there and watch how I will completely fill Tetsuya…’_

 

_‘W-Wait! No! Don’t touch Kuroko! Don’t hurt-!...’_

 

 

Blazing red and golden eyes suddenly flashes.

 

Slowly, his slender fingers trail down on the unconscious turquoise haired boy’s cheeks down to his jaw line. His arms, then slide down under the armpits and scoop the exhausted and sleeping body into the red headed boy’s chest, arms possessively embracing and cradling Kuroko, the turquoise head leaning against the broad and hard chest. 

  


“You’re only mine, Tetsuya. Only mine…No one is allowed to touch you,” his voice sounded soft and gentle as his fingertips touches Kuroko’s swollen pink lips.

 

“I will cut anyone who will try to snatch you from me,” he smiles fondly as he gazes down on the sleeping Kuroko.

 

“…even if it’s Akashi Seijuro, himself,” he smirks, his lips grazing the soft and pale temples of his possession, cuddling the sleeping turquoise head close to him.

 

 

*****

 

From that day on, Kuroko couldn’t do anything.

Everything he had known all along crumpled into pieces.

His friendship.

His self-worth.

Nothing was left.

Emptiness.

 

But somehow he still believes.

Hoping against hope that the Akashi Seijuro he knew will return. 

But for now he has no choice but to remain by the side of the different Akashi Seijuro.

 

He will need to endure everything.

He will need to sacrifice everything. 

Anything.

Even his own dignity.

His own life.

 

Always crying.

Everyone left him.

But not Akashi.

But not Akashi who pulled and even secured him by his side.

 

He should be happy.

Although he is not the real Akashi.

Always forcing into him.

Penetrating.

Pushing.

Gripping.

Tight.

Tighter.

 

Anywhere.

Anytime.

Until his insides were molded of Akashi's only.

He cries.

He couldn’t avoid him.

He couldn’t escape him.

His grip.

 

 

I ONLY WROTE WHAT I THINK IT IS. IT'S SELF CONFLICT FOR AKASHI. HE HAS THE MEDICAL CONDITION OF DISASSOCIATE PERSONALITY DISORDER PREVIOUSLY KNOWN AS MULTIPLE PERSONALITY DISORDER (MPD). THEY ARE IN CONFLICT. NEITHER BOTH YIELDS ESPECIALLY THE SADISTS ONE. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't mind criticisms.
> 
>  
> 
> But be sure it's PROFESSIONAL and MILD that I won't have any heart attacks.
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE. Please do a CONSTRUCTIVE one. Thank you.


End file.
